


Between flowers and flames

by LittleFoxGC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxGC/pseuds/LittleFoxGC
Summary: This is a story from the perspective of a Hogwarts student who falls in love with another student. The story stars in her fifth year at Hogwarts, as she goes through her rising.Futuristic romance from the Harry Potter universe. The year is 2212.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Between flowers and flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, this is my first fic ever. I already have 5 chapters done, but has some things on the story that I'm not quit sure. But I'm solving it, and when I got it right I'll be posting them all here.  
> This is a omegaverse history, in case you did't see the tags, and also I'll be adding more tags in the future along the story.  
> Everything is going to be explained along the story, there is no need for prior explanation.  
> For now, I'll be given you a little explanation of what the story is about.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> SC

**BETWEEN FLOWERS AND FLAMES**

> _**I am on fire, and I dread the day when I will become only ashes.** _

Julianne is an orphan. She was adoped by a couple of muggles at one year old, when her grand parents didn't want her and reject any type of family relationship. Because of that, despite her parents were both wizards, she doesn't grown on the wizard wolrd, and many wizards avoid her, whether out of pity or disgust. This is all because of the history of her parents, and all the circumstances that led to her birth, as well as the death of her mother. With all this distance, her learning about her parents' world was very outdated, and that was accentuated by the indifference of her adoptive parents for everything related to her, getting to the point of feeling isolated from everything that would define her future. She loves to read, but books doesn't have all the informetion that she seak, principally about the entire rising process and what each designation imply. Since this informations should has be pass by her parents, she only have her friends to guide her through this confusing process.

_Coming soon..._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter universe, characters and story, J.K. Rowling owns it all. This is just a fanfic.
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me on the comments, as well as leave your opinion about the story or suggestions for the next chapter.
> 
> SC


End file.
